1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a liquid discharge apparatus including a discharge head that discharges liquid onto a recording medium, a control substrate connected to the discharge head, an air flow generator that generates air flow for cooling the control substrate, and the like (see, for example, JP-A-2009-220499).
In the above apparatus, however, when the air flow for cooling the control substrate contains mist, the mist adheres to the surface of the control substrate and causes the occurrence of an electrical failure, such as a short circuit, which is problematic.